


Scented Smoke

by gryffindorJ, torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Divination, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Tea Bagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is dead curious after seeing Draco emerge from an unexpected classroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scented Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors' Notes:** A huge thank you to writcraft for the Britpick and beta.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Harry had slept late as he always did on Wednesdays having a free hour in the morning. He felt relaxed and rested walking across the Entrance Hall headed to the newly completed doorway of the Great Hall. Harry was looking forward to a leisurely bowl of porridge, maybe a couple of slices of toast, and an extra cup of tea when his delight at the prospect of a pleasantly full stomach was interrupted. Harry should've known that even now, Malfoy would have the ability to ruin his otherwise perfect Wednesday morning. 

"Watch where you're going, Potter." Harry stumbled a bit knocking against Malfoy as he walked through the door. 

"I was watching where I was going," Harry replied. Noting, despite his better judgement, how smart Malfoy looked in the morning. 

"Stop goggling at me and move out of the way, I'm going to be late for class. I'll actually get in trouble for that. Unlike you, our new king," Malfoy said with the hint of a snort. 

"I am not the king," Harry said feeling stupid for having been caught looking at Malfoy longer than was necessary. 

"You're right. We always called Weasel that, didn't we? That is one nice thing about being back, he isn't. As for you," Malfoy stepped past Harry looking him up and down, "can't have everything I suppose." 

Harry swallowed his retort as he turned, watching Malfoy go. He bit his lower lip forbidding his mouth to open. He didn't want to say anything that would make Malfoy feel as if he wasn't welcome. Not for the first time Harry had suspicions that coming back to school had been different than Malfoy had probably anticipated. Malfoy seemed to be alone a lot, but maybe it was the lack of Crabbe and Goyle that had this effect. 

Malfoy walked alone across the hall and into Firenze's classroom, the door closing behind him. 

Harry walked mechanically into the Great Hall and to the Gryffindor table, pulling food towards himself not even noticing what it was. Malfoy being Malfoy, rude and distracting, was to be expected. But Malfoy taking Divination was not. Harry sat at the table for a long time trying to remember what classes Malfoy had taken before. 

*

Harry loitered in the Entrance Hall on the pretence of waiting for Hermione. She liked to spend her free time in the library already on a revision schedule for NEWTs – which were still over seven months away. He saw Goldstein and his fellow Ravenclaws – there were an awful lot from that house who came back to Hogwarts – descending the stairs to head to Herbology. Harry's gaze slid from them back to the classroom that Malfoy had disappeared into. What was Malfoy doing in there? Of all the classes he could take he came back for that one? 

As if his will made it happen, the door to the classroom opened and Malfoy stepped out, white smoke billowing around him. He had a pleasant, easy smile on his face, and looked almost sleepy. He shouldered his bag and walked casually to the front doors. Harry hastened to follow, Hermione didn't need him to find her way to the Greenhouses. 

"Hey, Malfoy," Harry said catching him up. 

"Potter," Malfoy said with a lazy smile. He looked so cool and at ease that Harry suspiciously sniffed the air around him. There was a definite smoke scent to him but it was chamomile and...was that...yes, it was neroli he smelled. He remembered it from his short time in Firenze's class. Given Malfoy's mood Harry half expected him to smell like...well never mind that wasn't important. 

Harry wasn't quite sure how to talk to Malfoy. They were cordial, of course, they saw each other all the bloody time, but they hadn't – or at least Harry hadn't – reckoned how to be comfortable with one another. There was nothing for it, Harry wasn't going to find anything out by keeping his mouth shut. "So," he said trying his best to sound politely curious, "Divination. I never would've thought." 

"What?" Malfoy said side eyeing him with a smirk. "That I would have a thing for centaurs? Or maybe that centaur?" The words, the tone, the glint in Malfoy's eye was so teeming with suggestion that Harry felt his mouth gape open a little as his face, no his entire body, flushed. 

Malfoy chuckled at him and hurried ahead as Professor Sprout called to them, "Greenhouse seven today, chaps." 

Despite feeling very wrong footed Harry was not daunted and hastened to the potted tree Malfoy stood by alone as Sprout called, "We're working with partners today, " as he entered the greenhouse. 

Malfoy didn't bother to hide his displeasure as Harry sidled up to him. He rolled his eyes and said, "You couldn't let me be alone or at least partner with Zabini, could you?" 

"No," Harry said tucking his tie into his shirt. The Tendril Dragons had the tendency to twist their vines into anything they could and if you weren't careful next thing you knew you were being choked by a plant only the size of your fist. Harry saw Malfoy watching him as he slid the red, blue, green and yellow striped tie between the buttons of his shirt. Malfoy then did the same with his tie and Harry caught a glimpse of his smooth, pale skin. Unaccountably Harry felt his body heat again. Was it that he had seen a patch of Malfoy's skin or that Malfoy had clearly seen his? 

Harry cleared his throat explosively and said, "You…er...like centaurs then?" 

Malfoy muttered under his breath before he replied very dryly, "Yes, of course, I do." 

Hermione rushed into the greenhouse arching her neck to find him. She spotted him with Malfoy and saw that the only person without a partner was Macmillan. This earned Harry a hearty glare from her but he couldn't be fussed, he had more important matters at hand. 

Sprout started describing the process to split and repot the plants while keeping the root ball intact as Harry whispered to Malfoy, "I never thought you'd be one for Divination that's all." Malfoy kept his attention trained on Sprout and simply shrugged at Harry's words. "I mean you didn't take it before, did you? With Trelawney. I thought someone like you would consider it a load of rubbish. You could've taken it because it was an easy NEWT but I can't imagine your parents letting you do that." 

"Would you be quiet?" Malfoy hissed. "I can't hear her over your incessant nattering." 

Harry shut his mouth and tried to listen but his mind kept contemplating Malfoy's comment about centaurs and when he tried not to think about that his mind would go to the glimpse of Malfoy's chest. All beautiful skin, and in memory he could see the hint of a dusky pink nipple. Malfoy had always been bloody distracting but recently Harry had noticed it was worse. He was no longer hearing voices, thrust into wizarding competitions, or generally involved in matters which were life and death, so those diversions were gone. There was school and Harry wanted to do well but even once-upon-a-time Voldemort wasn't enough to keep Harry's mind completely from Malfoy.

Everyone started to move and Harry realized it was time to work. He stood there letting Malfoy take the lead because he hadn't the first clue where to start. Malfoy grunted and clenched his teeth as he tried to divide the plant with a potion's knife. Apparently the roots were tougher than they looked. "What's your problem?" Malfoy demanded stepping back from the plant, now perfectly dissected, panting and wiping sweat from his brow. 

"Sorry...I didn't...I mean it looked like you had it covered," Harry said lamely gesturing at the plant. 

"Go fill this with soil," Malfoy said shoving an empty pot at Harry. 

"It's not the plant," Malfoy said after Harry came back and he made a little tunnel in the dirt with his finger. "First you talk my ear off and now suddenly have nothing to say?" He looked at Harry expectantly and Harry swallowed hard. Malfoy's hair was slightly mussed from his fight with the Tendril Dragon; bits of his fringe stuck to his still damp forehead. 

"I'm shocked, that’s all," Harry replied. "I never expected to see you getting your hands dirty." He flicked his eyes to Malfoy's dirt covered gloves. 

"You've no idea, Potter, how dirty my hands can get. Grab the balls." 

"Huh?" Harry said almost breathlessly. 

"The root balls. Make sure they're separated before you move the smaller plant," Malfoy replied with an eye roll and in a way that suggested he hadn't just said something filthy to Harry, again. 

Harry moved the plant and gently started to pack dirt around it, the small vines delicately tickling the front  
of his robes. "You the only one from our year taking Divination?" Harry asked. 

"Yes," Malfoy replied reaching for another plant to split. 

"You didn't take the class before," Harry said and Malfoy simply nodded. 

Harry didn't think Malfoy was about to be any easier to get answers from so he contented himself for the rest of the class watching Malfoy getting sweaty and dirty. 

After class Harry walked slowly back to the castle, his slightly stiff cock preventing any quick movement. Neville and Hermione walked with him chatting about Merlin knows what. Harry's eyes and thoughts were cemented on Malfoy who was making his way back to the castle with Zabini though they weren't saying a word to each other. 

*

"Wednesdays and Fridays are the days you have Divination?" Harry said taking the stairs two at a time to catch up with Malfoy. 

"Jesus, Potter, you really know how to kill a good mood." 

Harry could once again smell smoky herbs coming from the folds of Malfoy's robes. There was something pleasant about them. Today it was a mix that Harry couldn't identify but he did catch the clean, sharp scent of rosemary. Harry had always enjoyed that smell. 

"You like Divination then," Harry replied. 

"No. I came back to Hogwarts at the age of eighteen to only do shit I hate." 

Harry laughed and Malfoy's lips twitched a little bit. They were alone in the corridors. Harry had spent the hour after lunch having tea with Hagrid. When he walked through the front doors he saw Malfoy leaving Divination and heading up to Transfiguration. As it was exactly where Harry was going he saw it as a ripe opportunity to ask Malfoy about the class again. 

"It's funny, don't you think? You in Divination," Harry said as they pushed through a group of First years. (Wow, they really were little.) 

"You said that last time. I still fail to see the humour in the situation." 

"Did you start taking it to upset your parents?" Harry ventured and it earned him a glare. 

"Would you not bring up my parents?" Malfoy said with an edge. 

Harry took another angle, upsetting Malfoy wasn't likely to garner any answers. "Is it part of your NEWTs plan? What do you want to do after school? That why you're taking Divination?"

"Not that it's any of your business, my plans include drinking and sitting on a beach somewhere." 

"That sounds difficult," Harry replied dryly. 

Malfoy snorted a laugh as they turned into the Transfiguration corridor. "Not all of us need to be Aurors and save the world, repeatedly." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing, Potter," Malfoy said pausing and looking Harry up and down. "You might consider doing something about that hair. Can't have the Ministry's poster boy looking...well, you know. Oh, and the glasses, too." 

For the second time in a week Harry felt his body heat while talking to Malfoy. Though this time it wasn't with desire, it was anger. They did feel strangely similar though when it came to Malfoy. 

Malfoy smirked and continued down the corridor looking almost buoyant. Harry realized, not very quickly as Malfoy always messed with his mind, that Malfoy was deflecting him from the matter at hand. Not that Malfoy needed a reason to be rude. 

Harry hurried to catch up, practically knocking into a group of students who were late for class. He stepped past Malfoy then turned to face him, blocking his way. 

Malfoy halted and sneered. "Taking nagging lessons from Granger, are we?" 

"No. Tenacious all on my own," Harry replied brightly. 

"Lucky me." The bell rang and Malfoy huffed. "Now I'm late, Potter." 

"It's only Transfiguration, it doesn't matter." 

"To you maybe. Can we talk about this later?" 

"No. We're going to talk about it now," Harry said and delicately touched his pocket where his wand was. 

"Going to curse me to make me stay put? How noble." Harry crossed his arms and leaned casually against the wall, smiling innocently. "If I tell you why I'm taking Divination will you leave me alone?" 

"Maybe." Harry shrugged and Malfoy's eyes – which had the most beautiful thick lashes surrounding them – widened. "OK. OK. I won't ask you again." 

Malfoy huffed, shuffled his feet and shoved his hands into his pockets. He looked almost uncomfortable and awkward, a look Harry had never seen on him. Harry had to fight to urge to reach out and touch his arm. "Divination isn't all crap. There are seers you know." Malfoy hissed at Harry, his cheeks pink. 

"I know," Harry said. He was the last person to deny it was all rot. He'd be a hypocrite if he did. Malfoy must have picked up on something in his tone or expression because he looked at Harry with slight surprise and then continued on with more confidence. 

"Ever taken a class with the Centaur? Firenze? Is that what you called him? He never told me his name. I  
showed up on the first day and he started straight away."

"Yeah, I had Divination with him in my fifth year," Harry mumbled. 

"Then you know what it's like," Malfoy replied and Harry nodded. "He tells me there's no hope for me, I'll never be able to read the stars and movements because I'm a wizard. Fine by me. It's more lying on the floor. The herbs he burns, they way he describes...everything. Makes sense, you know?" Harry wanted to reply no because he didn't think it did at all but kept his mouth shut and politely nodded. "And it helps with –" Malfoy suddenly cut himself off clamping his mouth as if he'd said too much. 

"Helps with?" Harry prompted. 

"Not having to be worry about tests. That's all. Now I'm late if you don't mind." Malfoy tried to push past Harry but Harry stopped him with a hand on the shoulder. Malfoy turned, glaring at Harry's touch then at him. Harry didn't remove his hand but squeezed Malfoy's shoulder with reassurance. 

Malfoy sighed and Harry felt the tension run out of him. "It helps me sleep," Malfoy said looking Harry in the eyes, silently daring him to laugh at him. "Nightmares sometimes. More than I like actually." 

"You have nightmares?" Harry felt himself saying though the words sounded far away to his ears. He had never considered Malfoy would be...but it was unfair to consider that. Their sixth year, the years spent with Voldemort living in his home, Harry understood completely what sort of horrors must visit Malfoy at night. Harry could imagine this all too well. 

How many times had he woken from a dream of clammy hands bearing him down into unimaginable depths, or the searing pain of the Horcrux embedded in his skin. He thoughtlessly touched the spot on his chest where the oval scar lay. He hadn't really been in a state to remember it burning into his skin but his subconscious, particularly at night, remembered all too well. 

"You think my life's easy, Potter?" Malfoy said viciously snapping Harry from his own dark memories. 

"No, no," Harry said quickly not wanting Malfoy to explode. "I only...it's that...would you show me?" 

"Show you?" 

"Not your nightmares," Harry said waving his hand as if swatting flies away. "I have them, too, that’s all. It'd be nice if I could sleep better." 

Malfoy narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Are you having me on?" 

"No. I mean it. Would you maybe think about it? I don't want anyone to know." 

"You think I'll keep your secret?" Malfoy said raising a brow. 

"I'm going to keep yours, aren't I?" Harry replied. 

Malfoy smiled and not until that moment did Harry appreciate how very nice Malfoy's smile was. "You say anything to anyone and I'll have your balls for lunch. And not in the way you've been fantasising about." 

Harry wondered for half a second if Malfoy was an accomplished Legilimens now and tried to think of anything else besides the rather erotic tea-bag image which had just entered his mind. He coughed loudly as Malfoy smiled benignly. 

Harry nodded shortly and they walked the rest of the way to Transfiguration in silence. Harry opened the door letting Malfoy go in ahead of him. All the other students looked up and over as they entered the room together. Some of them looked surprised. Whether it was because they dared show up late to Transfiguration unexplained or because he was so brazenly with Malfoy he didn't know. And frankly he couldn't be arsed to care. 

*

"Malfoy!" Harry hissed. 

Malfoy wheeled around, wand at the ready, squinting into the shadowy corridor. 

"It's only me," Harry whispered pulling off the hood of his cloak. 

Malfoy kept his face impassive but slowly tucked his wand away. "Jesus, Potter," he drawled, a sound which oddly made Harry's palms more sweaty than they already were. "What the hell are you doing?" 

Harry heard the sound of distant footsteps but they were drawing closer. "Hurry," Harry said lifting the cloak. "Get under here." 

Malfoy rolled his eyes with great exaggeration but stepped beneath the cloak with Harry. "What are we doing?" Malfoy said glaring at Harry from beneath the whisper-light folds. 

"I said I would meet you by your common room." 

"You didn't tell me you'd be hiding, watching me walk away like some sort of pervert." 

"Why would a pervert watch you walk away?" 

"Because of my gorgeous arse, Potter.." Malfoy shook his head then added, "Let's go then. I haven't got all night."

They stepped lightly down the cold dungeon corridor, Malfoy so close Harry could practically taste him. "You know the lighting really isn't good enough," Harry said eyeing a stuttering torch. "To look at your arse, I mean. I mean...can't really see anything well down here…" Harry wanted to slam his palm against his forehead. Why the hell had he said that? 

Malfoy looked at Harry with a new glint in his eyes. He didn't reply but simply smirked. Arsehole. 

Harry felt his face heat more, he was already nervous for some stupid reason and he had just made it worse. 

"Potter?" Malfoy said some minutes later pulling Harry from his engrossing thoughts. "Why the Invisibility Cloak?" 

"I don't fancy detention, especially with Filch. Do you?" 

Malfoy pulled on Harry's sleeve leading him to the left which Harry now saw was the correct direction. "You came back to Hogwarts only to worry about detention. That's funny," Malfoy replied. Though he didn't sound like he thought it was funny at all, only pathetic. 

"I'm not only worried about detention." Harry scowled at Malfoy. 

"Right. There's the exit." Malfoy gestured with his chin to the arch of light coming from the door to the Entrance Hall. "We can stay under here if you like." 

Harry yanked the cloak off as his insides burned with indignation and started to stuff it in his pocket. He regretted the action though as he'd been enjoying Malfoy's warmth and pleasant scent.

They slipped through the hall into Firenze's pitch-black classroom. Malfoy closed the door behind him and the moment the lock _clicked_ the heavens came to life. Harry stared in awe at the bursts of stars scattered across the ceiling. It was closer and yet more real than any Astronomy lesson Harry had ever sat through. 

"Sit," Malfoy said pulling his wand causally from his robes.

The forest floor, if that's what you would call it, felt humid underneath him. It was as if they were out on a summer's evening. Even the air was tinged with pine sap. 

Malfoy reached into his inner pocket pulling out a series of corked bottles. He silently conjured three wooden bowls and set about opening each bottle and sniffing it in turn. After the fourth made him sneeze loudly, Harry asked, "Don't you know which is which?" 

"If you're going to be an arse, you can leave," Malfoy replied but there was no heat behind it. 

He poured the contents of the first bottle into a bowl and passed it to Harry. "Crush these with your fingers so it releases the oils." 

Harry's fingers brushed Malfoy's as he passed him the bowl. Harry began to break the leaves apart between his fingers and the balmy scent of lemon pervaded his senses. 

Malfoy poured something dried into the next bowl and into the last he added yet another dried herb but it was too dark for Harry to see properly. 

"Lie down, Potter," Malfoy said softly as he placed one bowl at Harry's head, another to his side and the last at his feet. He lit each one in turn and soon Harry started to scent the herby smoke. 

"What are we burning?" Harry asked, watching Malfoy coming to lie next to him. 

"Lemon balm, hyacinth and ylang ylang." 

"What do they do exactly?" 

"Shhh," Malfoy said nestling down into the grass. "Close your eyes." 

Harry closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he heard Malfoy do the same right next to him. The smoke felt warm as it slid into Harry's nostrils and coasted down his throat. Not at all unpleasant. He took another slow breath and he felt relaxation blossom from deep inside his lungs and crawl through his body in pleasant tendrils.

Harry wasn't sure how long he lay like this, breathing in the herbs, but eventually he opened his eyes and rolled his head towards Malfoy in a pleasant state of languidness. Malfoy lay on his back, hands gently folded across his abdomen, his lashes, which Harry had noticed earlier, lay across his strong sharp cheekbones. He had never seen Malfoy look so...sweet. 

Quite without thinking he rolled to his side and slid one hand over Malfoy's. Malfoy didn't jerk away or even move. He slowly blinked his eyes open, looked down to Harry's hand and then to his face. Even in the starlight Harry could see his eyes were slightly red-rimmed and Harry thought his must be too. He gave Harry an easy half-smile, silent encouragement for Harry to do whatever it was he was thinking about. 

"Do you hate being back at school?" Harry asked not feeling a single misgiving about asking questions that were too personal. The herbs were certainly relaxing. 

Malfoy blinked in surprise obviously not expecting that at all. He was quiet for a moment before replying softly, "I didn't think I would but I do." 

"Why?" Harry said sliding one arm under his head and gripping Malfoy's hand tighter. 

"I didn't want to be home," Malfoy said and Harry didn't need him to elaborate why. He could only imagine. "I thought Hogwarts would be different." 

"How?" 

Malfoy took a long lungful of air and said, "I thought it would be like returning to my family. That being a Slytherin again would give me purpose." 

"You aren't a Slytherin anymore?" Harry asked despite the question sounding very stupid. 

"I'm not quite an adult, not quite a student. My own house doesn't understand me. I don't know if they're afraid of me or hate me, though I think it's the latter. But it isn't really even like my house anymore. I don't even get to wear the colours I once did." He flicked at his tie dismissively with his free hand. The tie, the uniforms, Harry had so strongly encouraged. All the colours blended into one, instead of demarcation of each house. 

"You liked being a Slytherin." 

" _Love_ being a Slytherin." 

Harry smiled and said, "I love being a Gryffindor." 

"'Course you do," Malfoy said with an air of teasing. 

"We'll get rid of this then," Harry said reaching for the tie at Malfoy's throat, the silk whispering as Harry pulled the knot free. Malfoy put his hand on Harry's to stop him. Their eyes met, they were very close. Harry didn't want Malfoy feeling like he didn't belong. He couldn't imagine a day at Hogwarts without having to look at his face, which he was rather enjoying looking at. He licked his dry lips and said very quietly, "I can't imagine being here without you." And with a blink of his eyes the distance between them was closed. 

They kissed with soft, full lips until Harry opened his mouth to Malfoy. Malfoy's tongue slid against his, curling against it, inviting it to join him in the kiss. Harry's cock stirred and he groaned with pleasure as he rolled on top of Malfoy, sliding his fingers through his beautiful soft hair as he deepened the kiss. 

Malfoy spread his legs allowing Harry to grind against him. The press of Malfoy's hard cock against his made Harry gasp and rut against Malfoy harder. 

The swirl of ease and relaxation still moved through Harry but he needed more. Had to have more. The urgency that had been building for so long over-powered every other feeling in Harry's body. 

Malfoy said something, mumbled against Harry's mouth. "What?" Harry said releasing from the kiss. 

"Put your balls in my mouth," Malfoy said in such a way that Harry knew better than to ask was he sure. 

Harry's reached for his flies, letting the back of his hand press against Malfoy's cock, before flicking them open. 

Harry got on all fours as Malfoy slid down his body, tugging his pants and trousers just low enough. He groaned loudly and thrust forward as Malfoy's beautiful hot mouth wrapped around his balls. 

"Don't move so much," Malfoy said. "Want to taste you, smell you." His mouth returned quickly to Harry's bollocks and his nose nestled against a crease there. He could hear Malfoy breathing deeply and he sucked and licked at Harry's balls, now each in turn.

Harry's head swam with lust, with need, with the sweet smoke of the room. His fingers dug into the earth beneath him. It all felt utterly unreal but completely grounded and perfect at the same time. 

Too soon, and not soon enough, Malfoy's mouth slid from Harry's balls up the back of his cock. "Now you can move," Malfoy whispered before taking the head of Harry's dick in his mouth. 

"Yes," Harry hissed as he thrust between Malfoy's lips. 

He dropped to one elbow as he slid one hand down to cradle Malfoy's head. "God, I love fucking your face," Harry said thrusting as Malfoy's tongue wrapped around the back of Harry's cock. Malfoy groaned and took Harry deeper, clearly he liked it as well. 

Harry thrust harder and faster, meeting each lovely bob of Malfoy's head, until Malfoy released him with a small pop. Harry stared down between his shoulders at the top of Malfoy's head. 

"Come on my face," Malfoy whispered, his breath hot on Harry's flesh. "Say my name when you do." 

He positioned himself just so as Harry began to quickly stroke his hot, wet cock. Malfoy stroked a hand across Harry's balls and slid it tantalizingly to Harry's entrance. 

"Oh, God, fuck, yes. Like that," Harry groaned, wanking himself for all he was worth. 

"Come on me, Potter. Put your come all over me." Malfoy slid two fingers into Harry's arse and suddenly Harry was coming in white-hot spurts. 

"Oh God! Oh fuck! Draco!" Harry cried as he came again and again. His entire body shook with it, the pleasure threatening to shake him apart. When he finally stopped stroking, he thought he'd collapse, but he forced himself to crawl backwards and looked down at Malfoy's come covered face, and neck. 

Malfoy wiped at his cheek with the back of his hand before putting it to his mouth and lewdly licking it clean as he stared at Harry. "Merlin," Harry whispered thinking he might come again at the sight. 

He dropped his head to Malfoy's neck, licking at the creamy strands splayed across it. Harry had never tasted himself. It wasn't as unpleasant or weird as he had imagined it would be. It was definitely more arousing though as he tasted the bitterness and felt Malfoy's pulse flutter under his tongue. 

He continued down Malfoy's body, wanting to pause at his chest and taste his skin. Take his nipples between his lips and teeth to see if it would drive Malfoy mad. More time for that later, Malfoy was thrusting hard against his thigh. 

He pulled quickly at Malfoy's trousers and took a sharp, appreciative breath as he pulled them down and could see the perfectly pink head of Malfoy's cock peeking above the waist of his pants. Harry gave it a long slow wet kiss eliciting the most gorgeous, debauched sounds from Malfoy's lips.

Harry pulled Malfoy's pants all the way down and took in the rest of his brilliant cock. Long, straight, and the rest was the exact same shade of pink that Malfoy's cheeks could turn. Harry would never be able to look at Malfoy again when he was flushed. He'd be hard as a rock in seconds flat. 

Harry moved his head just enough to look up Malfoy's body to his face. "All the way down my throat, yeah?" he said. Malfoy groaned and slid a hand through Harry's hair. Harry moved his mouth to the tip of Malfoy's dick so his lips brushed against it as he added, "You can say my name as well." 

And without waiting for a reply he took Malfoy's cock into his mouth. He sucked Malfoy with vigour and excitement. Thrilling at the feel of the hard, silky flesh against his tongue, all the way to the soft head pressing down his throat. 

Malfoy pulled at Harry's hair and thrust hard into his mouth. Harry kept his movements short and sharp loving the press of Malfoy's body on his face. Harry sucked harder and faster, harder and faster until Malfoy was crying out, "Fuck Harry, fuck Harry," over and over again. 

Harry pulled his mouth back slightly and pressed on the head of Malfoy's dick with the back of his tongue. Malfoy cried out again, stilled and came. His come was hot on Harry's tongue and he swallowed and sucked over and over wanting every last drop of it. 

Harry pulled his mouth away and saw one last tiny drop pearl at the head of Malfoy's cock. He pulled back  
the foreskin, circled his tongue around the crown before pulling the drop into his mouth. 

"Jesus fuck, you're going to kill me," Malfoy said his body shaking beneath Harry. 

"Not too soon," Harry said moving to lie next to Malfoy, pushing his head into the hollow of Malfoy's shoulder. 

Malfoy snorted, "Think I'll let you do that again?" 

"I think it will be more of a command situation." 

The smoke from the bowls had gone out and Harry was grateful. He felt like he needed the sharp, clean air to clear his mind. He took great lung-fulls of it as he pressed his body to Malfoy's. 

"Relaxed?" Malfoy asked almost hesitantly. 

Harry nodded slowly and said, "Yeah, actually." 

Malfoy was quiet another moment then said, "I still have homework to do."

Harry stood from the ground and reached a hand down to Malfoy to help him stand. Malfoy narrowed his eyes but took it anyway. Harry tugged him hard so that their chests bumped as Malfoy stood. Harry licked his lips, ready to lean in and kiss him again. 

"The ylang ylang isn't for relaxation. It's for arousal," Malfoy said. 

Harry shrugged and replied, "Wasted it then, didn't you? I hardly needed it." 

"You don't know what you need." 

"And you do?" Harry brushed his lips to Malfoy's as he said this. 

"I've homework, Potter." Malfoy stepped back and picked his robes from the ground and walked to the door.

"I'll walk you back to your common room," Harry said. 

Malfoy looked over his shoulder and said, "This isn't a date, Potter." 

"Whatever it is I like it," Harry said with an easy smile as he walked through the door behind Malfoy. 

"Christ, you're no fun when you're this relaxed," Malfoy muttered as Harry followed him to the entrance of the dungeons. 

*

Harry lingered in the Entrance Hall, nervously adjusting his tie over and over. Not for the first time Harry was glad he wasn't the best at cleaning out his trunk. He was hoping it would pay off once again. 

His fingers slid across the red and gold striped silk as he checked the knot again. His hand froze there as the door to the dungeons opened. Malfoy stepped into the hall tall and straight. His eyes flicking from Harry's face to his frozen hand. His mouth quirked and his brow arched. Harry's heart thumped in his chest as he looked at Malfoy and saw the green and silver tie. 

"Sleep well?" Malfoy said walking past him to the door to the Great Hall. 

"Like a baby," Harry said falling in step beside him. 

"Nice tie," Malfoy said. 

"Thought you'd like it," Harry said running his hand down the smooth silk.

They stepped into the hall and it was if they had been Confunded walking through door as they both halted their steps and looked around in confusion. There were the four house tables before them and Harry had the instinct to move to the Gryffindor table as he had always done but he wasn't about to leave Malfoy. He turned to look at Malfoy, whose face had gone blank as he silently appraised each table. 

"Where shall we sit, Malfoy?" Harry asked turning to him. 

Malfoy's face stayed cool, unreadable as he replied in a drawling voice, "You've got your tie on, I reckon you know where you belong." 

"You too then?" Harry said with a smile as he looked Malfoy up and down. 

Malfoy's cheeks pinked and Harry had to look away feeling his own heat in reply. 

"I'll see you after Divination," Malfoy said with more composure than Harry would've managed. "Unless you're coming along?" 

"No, I think I'll keep with the private lessons."

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave your comments here or on [LiveJournal](http://hd-collab.livejournal.com/8831.html). :)


End file.
